(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses.
(ii) Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a photocopier or a printer, includes a transfer device that transfers a toner image formed on a photoconductor to an intermediate transfer belt, which is stretched around components such as a backup roller and transportation rollers, and then transfers the transferred toner image to a recording medium. An image forming apparatus including such a transfer device is capable of being made compact if, for example, the intermediate transfer belt is allowed to be wound around freely.